<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luminosity by Byun_bun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435096">Luminosity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun'>Byun_bun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hyunlix, M/M, Mermaid Felix, Porn With Plot, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, Smut, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can fish even get married?" Hyunjin squinted at the fish, his lips parted in confusion.</p><p>"Fish!?" The boy gasped, "I'm a mermaid. How dare you compare me to a fish!?" </p><p>The mermaid's tail flapped angrily in the water, his face scowled into a pout. Hyunjin couldn't help but find the blond mermaid enchanting even though he was speaking nonsense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luminosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a cute little mermaid lix drabble that I couldn't get out of my head ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🐚</p><p>Hyunjin walked down to the beach, his eyes fixated on the array of colors in the sky, the pink and oranges bleeding into the purples and blues. The air was warm and humid, the lingering scent of salt filling Hyunjins lungs.</p><p>The sea was so mysterious, but in a beautiful intriguing way, the water being the only land that man could not corrupt. The sea creatures flourishing within the vast areas of liquid. Their homes are more beautiful than anything you have ever seen. They say that only nearly 5% of the sea has been discovered leaving 95% of the dark waters left to the imagination.</p><p>The prince has found a deep comfort in swimming in the salty water, the early morning breeze, the calming music of the birds. But his favorite thing was the early morning sunrise. The way the colors changed and blended together in a blink of an eye, never the same ethereal scene twice. It was exquisite. </p><p>Hyunjin dived into the water, as usual, swimming out past the dark slate rocks that formed outward past the sandy terrain. Here in the water, he could really breathe, allowing him to not think of the heavy burden of being born a prince. Everything was going as it normally would, that was until an unsuspected wave formed, thrashing right into Hyunjin. Slamming him under the water, a second wave hit, slamming him down further. </p><p>Hyunjin was surprised the water had grown so deep and dark, as he had surely not swum out that far. How could the sea be so deep underneath him? Hyunjin thrashed in the water, being hit by waves that appeared to come from nowhere. His lungs burned, pleading for oxygen. Hyunjin fought hard against the heavy water but he was no match. His eyes closed as he sank further down into the water. </p><p> </p><p>The mermaid dragged the boy to land, pulling the heavy body onto the sand as best as he could. But the boy still wasn't moving. His thick lips a dark shade of blue, hair messily sticking around his pale face. The mermaid panicked and did what he had seen others do in this situation. He kissed him. His lips lingered on the youngers for a while, his eyes watching the brown-haired boy eagerly. Waiting for him to open his eyes the way he had once watched humans do to a boy on the shore. </p><p>Hyunjin opened his eyes slowly. A pair of dark eyes stared at him, blinking slowly the boys stared at each other for a moment before Hyunjin flew up in surprise, coughing up the water he had swallowed amongst drowning. Hyunjin looked at the boy, no fish. </p><p>Hyunjin was unsure of what to call him. The fish creature looked at him curiously, long blond hair clinging to his bare torso. His cheeks sun-kissed covered in beautiful freckles. A long-tail attached at his hips laid against the sand. The colorful scales were barely visible as the sand stuck to the wet tail, two large fins that swayed in the tiny ripples of waves.</p><p>"Are you okay?" The mermaid examined, cocking his head at the boy whose blue lips were turning back a soft pink shade.  </p><p>"I think I might have hit my head," Hyunjin rubbed at his eyes in disbelief. </p><p>"You should be careful," The nameless mermaid warned, "The waters are always unpredictable, especially to humans."</p><p>Hyunjin nodded slowly, blinking his eyes slowly as he was trying to process what was happening right in front of his eyes. The boy was the epitome of beautiful but he had the tail that resembled a beautiful iridescent fish that Hyunjin had seen once when he was a kid. </p><p>"It's been storming underwater all night. I had my suspicions you would try to go swim in it, you're very lucky I was there to save you." </p><p>"You knew I would swim, as in you watch me?" Hyunjin asked, his mind becoming overly exhausted trying to wrap his head around everything. </p><p>"Of course. I'm going to marry you one day." </p><p>Hyunjin choked at the unexpected words, coughing harder than he had when he had opened his eyes to the fish kissing him. His already exhausted lungs pleaded for Hyunjin to take it easy, but who else wouldn’t be shocked at the words of marriage by a stranger, yet a fish creature. </p><p>"You're what?" Hyunjin blinked fast, hoping he had misheard the fish. </p><p>"I'm going to marry you. I'm going to make you love me and we will get married," the blond boy spoke, excitedly, a wide grin pulled from ear to ear. </p><p>"Can fish even get married?" Hyunjin squinted at the fish, his lips parted in confusion.</p><p>"Fish!?" The boy snorted, "I'm a mermaid. How dare you compare me to a fish!?" </p><p>The mermaid's tail flapped angrily in the water, his face scowled into a pout. Hyunjin couldn't help but find the blond mermaid enchanting even though he was speaking nonsense. </p><p>"What's your name?" Hyunjin finally asked the mermaid. </p><p>"Felix." </p><p>"Hyunjin."</p><p>🐚</p><p>Hyunjin wasn't exactly sure how it happened but after their simple yet sweet greetings and a few hours of talking amongst each other on the warm beach. Here they were, lips pressed together tightly. Hyunjin completely ignoring the giant slimy tail as he pushed the mermaid back onto the sand, his legs on either side, knees in bearable agony as the tiny particles of sand dug into his delicate skin. </p><p>"Please be with me," Felix panted as he pulled away from the kiss, his lips felt lonely without the prince. Their eyes watched each other carefully. </p><p>"Be with you?" Hyunjin recited, "In what way?" </p><p>"Everyway. I just know that we are fated to be together, it's what brought me to save you," Felix spoke sincerely, his warm fingers curling up into Hyunjin partially still damp hair.</p><p>"As a human, you wouldn't fully understand. But I can feel it," Felix placed his hand over Hyunjins heart, "Your heart called out to me, that's what led me to these waters. Every morning I could feel the warmth you felt as you watched the sunrise, and dipped your toes into the water... It's not uncommon to have a human mate."</p><p>"Mate?" Hyunjin drawled, "Like a soulmate?"</p><p>Hyunjin felt a deep comfort in the warm two-syllable words. But how could the prince possibly love a creature of the sea? </p><p>“I don’t expect you to believe me,” Felix spoke softly, his eyes filling with a look of sadness. “I know I am being unreasonable, and that everything is a lot for you right now. I have just been waiting for a very long time to find my person.” </p><p>Hyunjin smiled warmly, “I do believe you. Why would you have any reason to lie to me? But how about we make a compromise with each other.”</p><p>Felix perked up, his eyes widening at the prince's intriguing words. “I’m listening.” </p><p>“In the human world, a couple who like each other will court. Which is basically the stage where the couple gets to know one another, figuring out if they are compatible.”</p><p>“Really? Humans don’t just mate and then love each other for eternity?” Felix asked in genuine surprise, the way of his people so different from the traditions of humans. </p><p>“If only love really worked that way,” Hyunjin laughed softly, a smile on his lips as he watched the mermaid's surprised expression. </p><p>He was cute, really cute. Hyunjin found himself admiring the clueless boy, admiring the way his eyes lit up when the prince would speak. </p><p>“Will you love me soon though?” Felix questioned, his face pulling into a pout. His dark eyes softened as he looked up at Hyunjin. Hyunjin felt his heart flutter at the adorable pout and the eyes that seemed to look at him like he was the only one in their world. </p><p>“If you keep pouting like that. I don’t think I will be able to not love you,” Hyunjin complained as he leaned in kissing the mermaids pouting lips. </p><p>🐚</p><p>Months had gone by so fast for the prince and mermaid. Every morning spent together in the water or curled up together on the beach. The mermaid shares stories of his world, and Hyunjin in return teaches the mermaid the ways of the humans. It was a balance that they had both figured out fairly easily, moving around how different each other were. The prince learning the mermaids were not a conservative breed. Their entire purpose in life was to find the one that they were destined to be with and once they found them they couldn’t live without them. </p><p>Hyunjin admired how the mermaid would cling to him and whine as he would go to leave, the mermaid's tail thrashing in the water as he threw a fit over not being able to follow the prince onto the land. </p><p>They were compatible in every way, but there was still a huge factor that separated them. They were from two different worlds. A land creature loving a water creature. They could love things about each other's worlds but at the end of the day, neither of them could never fully be together. </p><p>That was until the prince saw the freckle-faced boy peeking his head around one of the castle walls. Hyunjin furrowed his brows in confusion, excusing himself from the crowd of people he was talking amongst. </p><p>“Felix?” Hyunjin questioned in a hushed voice. “Felix, what are you doing here?”</p><p>Hyunjin turned the corner, facing the flushed boy who was standing on two feet. On two freaking adorable feet. A blanket wrapped tightly around his torso. </p><p>“Do you like them?” Felix asked softly, looking down at his feet and wiggling his toes. </p><p>“I love them,” Hyunjin smiled, “But how did you get them?”</p><p>“Father!” Felix shouted excitedly, “It seems at first he was annoyed with the fact that I loved a human, but he couldn’t bear seeing me so sad when you would leave me. He called in some favor with a sea witch and now I am allowed to have legs on land. But I still have to go back to the water often.” </p><p>“Your father?” Hyunjin muttered. “You have never spoken of him before. I didn’t even think to realize you had one.”</p><p>“Silly,” Felix giggled, “My father is Poseidon.” </p><p>“Poseidon!” Hyunjin shouted, receiving a pair of small hands to cover his mouth. </p><p>“Shh, they’ll hear you,” Felix reminded. </p><p>Hyunjins eyes widened as he realized the blanket around Felix was no longer being held in place. Felix was standing in front of him, arms stretched out, and a blanket pooled at his feet. Hyunjin looked at the boy's body, taking in the new features. It was weird. He couldn’t help but still feel sad, he missed his beautiful tail. Hyunjin picked up the blanket and draped it over Felix’s shoulders, pulling it together so that it covered the entirety of his body. Hyunjin reached behind the small boy, pulling his long blond hair out from under the blanket delicately. </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t help but notice that the mermaid was much shorter than him now without his long tail. It was cute and made Hyunjin's heart flutter wildly. </p><p>“Do you love me now?” Felix whispered, looking up at Hyunjin with wide beady eyes. “I had hoped that once you saw that I could be human with you, you’d love me back.” </p><p>“Oh Felix,” Hyunjin expressed softly. He stepped closer into the flushed mermaid and tacked a piece of hair behind his ears. “ I’ve always loved you, whether you are human or mermaid makes no difference to me.” </p><p> </p><p> “Really?” Felix whined, his bottom lip quivering. </p><p>“Of course, I love you so mu-” </p><p>Felix flung himself into the prince, knocking both of the tiny boys onto the ground. Felix sobbing into Hyunjin's chest happily. His heart racing at the words he had wanted Hyunjin to say for what felt like an eternity. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around the boy, smiling at how endearing he could be. </p><p>“Your highness,” A maid spoke up.<br/>
Catching the attention of the two boys, who were now very visible to the group of people that Hyunjin had been talking to about some of the more trivial manners his father had no interest in. </p><p>Hyunjin smiled sheepishly, sitting up with the blanketed boy protectively in his arms. </p><p>“Sorry for the disturbance,” The prince expressed, bowing his head respectfully. Felix popped his head out of the blanket, a sincere smile on his lips, tears still wet on his flushed cheeks. </p><p>“And who would this be?” The king addressed, moving throughout the crowd of people. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked slowly, not realizing that his father had entered the room. His face turning bright red as he realized he had a very naked boy in his arms and his father had seen it all. </p><p>“This is Felix, the boy I plan to marry,” Hyunjin pronounced strongly. </p><p>“Well if you plan to marry him, you should probably get him some clothes first,” The king teased, his lips pulling into a broad smile, “You hear that my son will finally be getting married!”</p><p>The people in the room cheered and clapped, a celebration that they had thought they were never going to get. Hyunjin excused himself and led the mermaid to his chambers, his arms still protective wrapped around the boy's barely covered body. </p><p>“We need to get you some clothes if you will be coming on land,” Hyunjin conversed guiding Felix to sit down on his bed. </p><p>Felix sat down on the bed, his eyes widening as he began to bounce slightly, “Your bed is so squishy! It’s almost like sleeping on a bed of kelp!”</p><p>“You are so precious,” Hyunjin crooned, grabbing the boy a pair of trousers and a shirt. </p><p>Hyunjin went to hand the clothes to the mermaid but was instead pulled into the bed, landing on top of the blond mermaid.</p><p>“Did you really mean what you told your father?”</p><p>Hyunjin nodded slowly, his eyes staring down at the mermaid's lips. </p><p>“Please be with me?” Felix questioned sheepishly, his familiar words from months ago making the prince's heart warm in his chest. </p><p>“I would be honored to be with you,” Hyunjin answered, pressing his lips sloppily into the mermaids. </p><p>🐚</p><p>"Your hands are so small," Hyunjin cooed playfully, taking Felix's hands into his own, his long slender fingers swallowing the mermaid's hands whole in his hands.</p><p>"You talk too much," Felix groaned impatiently, his other hand coming up to grab Hyunjin’s tiny waist and pulling him down further onto him. Sinking his small cock deeper into Hyunjin. </p><p>Hyunjin tutted leaning forward to kiss the freckle-faced mermaid under him. The mermaid's lips parted as Hyunjin began to ride him again. Soft, pleasant moans poured from the mermaid's lips right into Hyunjin's mouth. He swallowed the moans, not wanting anyone else to hear them but him. The mermaid was his, and only his. </p><p>"You feel so good," Felix moaned, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, his nose scrunched up delicately as the unfamiliar pleasure poured into his veins. His tummy burning hot and felt tight as he felt himself giving away at the feeling.  Hyunjin smiled as he licked at the mermaid's bottom lip. </p><p>“If it feels so good, cum right inside of me,” Hyunjin spoke hoarsely, his lips moving to kiss the mermaid's neck. </p><p>Felix wasn’t sure what had taken over him, but the second that Hyunjin had spoken such foul words, he could not hold himself back. Everything poured in and out of him so fast, his new body part twitched uncomfortably. He was unsure of what had happened, but he knew he wanted it to happen again. The mermaid panted, his heart racing in his chest as his body filled with the high after the pleasure.</p><p>Hyunjin continued to ride the mermaid, so close to reaching his own orgasm. The prince kissed at the mermaid's neck softly, their hearts pounding, as they panted and moaned together. </p><p>The sex was short-lived, but both boys laid together, a tangled mess of limbs, panting harder than before. Both boys knowing this was only the beginning of their happy ending.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>